staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Lipca 2001
TVP 1 07:00 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 07:30 Agrolinia 08:00 Do góry nogami; program dla dzieci; powt. 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Wakacje z Ziarnem 09:10 Zwierzęta świata; Przygody na błękitnej rafie; odc.1/4 Rekiny młoty u wybrzeży Sudanu; serial dok.prod.USA stereo 09:40 Walt Disney przedstawia; Sabrina; odc.3 -Nie ma jak norma; serial anim.prod. USA 10:05 Walt Disney przedstawia; Wymiana studentów; serial prod.USA 11:00 Dziedzictwo; odc.17 Siła ducha; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 11:45 Wyprzedzić chorobę; Aorta w niebezpieczeństwie 12:05 Podróżnik; Majorka i Ibiza; powt. 12:30 Karczma Bartłomieja 35 Festiwal Kapel i Śpiewaków Ludowych; Kazimierz nad Wisłą 2001 /cz.1/ 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kobiety Białego Domu; odc.14 Jane Pierce 13:15 Karczma Bartłomieja 35 Festiwal Kapel i Śpiewaków Ludowych; Kazimierz nad Wisłą 2001 /cz.2/ 13:45 Z koszyka pani Wandzi 14:10 O północy; At the Midnight Hour; 1995 film fab.prod.kanadyjskiej 15:40 Życie ptaków; odc.3/10- Nienasycony apetyt; serial dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 16:30 Wybierz teledysk 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Wakacje z Klossem 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie; odc.3/18 - Ściśle tajne; serial prod.TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tęczowe rybki 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Robin Hood - Faceci w rajtuzach; Robin Hood Men in Tights; 1996 komedia prod.USA 21:55 15 lat Teleexpressu 22:55 Na linii wroga; Behind the Enemy Lines; 1997 film sensacyjny prod.USA dla dorosłych 00:25 Klucz do Rebeki; odc.3; Key to Rebecca; 1985 film fab. prod.USA 01:15 Klucz do Rebeki; odc.4 /ost./; Key to Rebecca; 1985 film fab. prod.USA 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Leopold Kozłowski - ostatni polski klezmer 09:45 XI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; studio festiwalowe 10:05 Projekt "X"; Samochody terenowe; cykl reportaży Bogusława Lindy o sportach ekstremalnych 10:35 Poznajmy je lepiej; Wielkie koty; serial dok. prod. USA 11:30 Ulica Sezamkowa; program dla dzieci 12:00 Sam w lesie; Alone in the Woods; 1995 komedia prod.USA 13:30 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa; odc.67; serial prod.USA 14:00 Przygody pana Michała; odc.2/13-Hetmański ordonans; serial TVP 14:25 XI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; studio festiwalowe 14:30 Familiada; teleturniej 15:00 Złotopolscy; odc.177 Staż; telenowela TVP 15:30 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo; powt. 16:20 XI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; studio festiwalowe 16:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.41 Echa przeszłości; serial TVP 17:20 XI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; studio festiwalowe 17:30 Jaś Fasola; Partia golfa; angielski program rozrywkowy 17:55 XI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; studio festiwalowe 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 19:00 Alternatywy 4; odc.2/9 - Przeprowadzka; serial TVP 19:55 Jujka według Tyma - stereo 21:00 Szalom na Szerokiej 2001 Koncert Finałowy XI Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej; w Krakowie /cz.I/ 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Sobowtór; Another you; 1991 komedia prod.USA 00:10 Szalom na Szerokiej 2001 Koncert Finałowy XI Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej; w Krakowie /cz.II/ 01:00 Trefny szmal; Kounterfeit; 1997 film fab.prod.USA 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 7.00 Waldo wspaniały (12/26) - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 7.30 Tommy i Oscar (4/26) - serial animowany prod. włoskiej 8.00 Weekend, weekend - pr. familijny 8.05 Fakty poranne 8.15 Weekend, weekend... 8.55 Dolnośląskie trio 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (3/21) - serial wojenny TVP 10.00 Kino śmiechu: Mariee est trop belle - komedia prod. francuskiej 11.30 Australijski sposób na życie (3/8) - serial dok. 12.30 Skarbiec 12.55 Mityczne stwory (1/6) 13.20 Zaproszenie (42) - program podróżniczy 13.40 Nieujarzmiona Amazonia (5/12) - serial dok. 14.30 Kino familijne: Cyrkowcy (43/52) - serial familijny 14.55 Sport na luzie (69) 15.25 Koncert w harendzie 16.10 Wieża - teleturniej 16.30 Być kobietą 17.00 Dolnośląskie lato 17.10 W rajskim ogrodzie - rep. 17.30 Przepytywanka - Violetta Villas 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Dolnośląskie lato 19.00 Teatr w TVP 3 Regionalnej: Leon Schiller - "Kram z piosenkami" 20.40 Telekurier bis 21.00 Bluesowe klimaty - talk-show Martyny Jakubowicz 21.30 Fakty wieczorne 21.45 Studio Sport 22.00 Kronika Wyścigu Solidarności 22.30 Kino mocne: Belfer - film prod. USA 0.00 Tandemy (1) - koncert 1.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Tom i Jerry (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Faceci w czerni (19) - serial animowany 9.00 Tajemniczy rycerze (13) - film prod. USA 9.30 Power Rangers (220) - serial dla młodziezy 9.55 Disco Polo Live (277) - magazyn muzyczny 10.45 Pamięci Hope - dramat prod. USA (1997) 12.30 Ninoczka - komedia prod. USA 14.35 Piąty wymiar - odcinek pilotażowy 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Gliniarz dżungli 2 (21) - film prod. USA 16.45 Jezioro marzeń (57) - serial (serial tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 17.35 Potyczki Amy (15) - serial prod. USA 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Hoop Sport Magazyn 19.00 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (35) - polski serial obyczajowy 20.00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 21.00 13. posterunek (3) - polski serial komediowy 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.35 Szalony Jack - film prod. USA (1996) 23.25 Opowieści z krypty (1) - serial prod. USA 1.35 Ninoczka - komedia prod. USA (1939) 3.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pozegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Punky Brewster 32/88 - serial komediowy USA 8.25 Hutch Miodowe Serca 7/65- serial anim. dla dzieci 8.45 Podróż do serca świata 13/26 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 Walter Melon 38/52 - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.35 Przyjaciel Bob 37/52 - serial anim. dla dzieci 10.05 Bunt na Bounty - film przygodowy USA 12.25 Przygody Supermana 8/66 - serial przygodowy USA 13.20 VIVA Polska! - prog. muzyczny 15.20 Brygada ratunkowa 44 - serial obyczajowy USA 16.15 Uśmiechy losu 1 - film obyczajowy USA 18.00 Agent (powt.) 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Wizjer TVN 20.00 Porwanie - film sens. USA 21.40 Lina - film sens. USA 23.45 Na tropie zbrodni 12/26 - serial sens. USA 0.35 McCabe i pani Miller - western USA 2.35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 5.50 Matka wszystkich Kościołów: Santa Maria Maggiore 6.15 Droga do Avonlea 62 - serial familijny, Kanada 7.10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.40 Bazylika św. Piotra - dok. 8.35 Wilkołaczek 14 - serial anim. dla dzieci USA 9.00 Droga do Avonlea 63 - serial familijny, Kanada 10.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina 44 - western przygodowy dla dzieci USA 11.00 F/X 2 9 - serial sens., Kanada/USA 12.00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 13 - film dok. 13.00 V Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 13.30 A ku ku - prog. rozrywkowy 14.00 Podwodny wróg - dramat wojenny USA 15.50 Lekarze z Los Angeles 23 - serial medyczny USA 16.50 Różowa Pantera 31 - serial animowany 17.15 Pomoc domowa 21 - serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 Niewidzialny tata - fabularny USA 20.00 Anioł ciemności 22 - serial dram.-sens. USA 20.55 Pierwsza fala 2 22 - serial akcji, Kanada 21.50 F/X 2 9 - serial sens., Kanada/USA 22.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.15 Talk-show - thriller, Kanada-USA 1.05 Angel 22 - serial dram.-sens. USA 2.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 2.35 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Teledyski 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Exosquad 10.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 11.00 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży 11.25 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 12.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.40 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial 13.30 Quincy - serial kryminalny 14.25 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny stereo 14.55 Tropami niedźwiedzi - dokument przyrodniczy 15.55 Operacja Splitsville - film familijny USA 17.30 Marsjanie do domu! - komedia USA 19.00 Koncert Celine Dion 20.00 Czerwona flaga - ostateczna rozgrywka - film sensacyjny 21.50 Bracia krwi - film sensacyjny 1.00 Quincy - serial kryminalny 1.50 Czerwona flaga - ostateczna rozgrywka - film sensacyjny 3.25 Bracia krwi - film sensacyjny USA 4.55 Teleshopping TV Polonia 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Polonica: Wielki Bellheim (3/8) - serial 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem 9.10 Do góry nogami 9.35 Mapeciątka - serial anim. 10.00 Klan 479,480,481 - telenowela TVP (powt.) 11.35 E50 - film fab. prod. polskiej 13.10 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno--kulturalny 13.40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smaki morskie 14.05 Siedem życzeń 2/7 - serial 14.55 Rozmowa z ks. kardynałem J. Glempem z okazji 20-lecia objęcia prymasostwa 15.10 Galeria - 561 i kamień 15.30 Sensacje XX wieku 16.00 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy - Polska Sakkara 16.30 Ich pierwsze miłości 17.00 Teleexpress 17 15 XXV Wielki Międzynarodowy Turniej Rycerski 17.30 Studnia - magazyn folkowy 18.00 Zaproszenie - prog. krajoznawczy 18.20 Zmiennicy - serial kom. 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek [13/13) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Pogoda 20.00 Zaklęte rewiry - film prod. polskiej 21.35 Hotel Euro Pa Pa (1) - koncert 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Na wielkiej scenie - Lech Falandysz kontra Ryszard Kalisz 23.40 XXV Wielki Międzynarodowy Turniej Rycerski 0.00 Zaproszenie - prog. krajoznawczy 0.20 Zmiennicy [2/15 - serial kom. 1.15 Bolek i Lolek (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 1.54 Pogoda (powt.) 2.00 Zaklęte rewiry - film (powt.) 3.35 Hotel Euro Pa Pa (1) - koncert (powt.) 4.25 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy - Polska Sakkara (powt.) 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 5.30 Sensacje XX wieku (powt.) 5.55 Studnia - magazyn folkowy 6.15 Studnia - magazyn folkowy 6.40 XXV Wielki Międzynarodowy Turniej Rycerski (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Strażnicy prawdy [4,5 - serial animowany 9.00 Cudowne lata 5: Telefon - serial obyczajowy USA 9.30 Dotyk anioła 92: Duch małej dziewczynki 1 - serial obyczajowy USA 10.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 11.15 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 11.30 Dziwny, wspaniały świat 3,4 - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rodzina Churchillów 2/3: Wielka rozgrywka - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Tajemnica Góry Skarbów - film przygodowy USA 15.10 Kapelusz Pana Anatola - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 16.45 Cezar i Kleopatra - film historyczny USA 19.00 Dotyk anioła 93: Duch małej dziewczynki 2 - serial obyczajowy USA 20.00 Matka panny młodej - komedia USA 21.50 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Szeryf 3 - serial sensacyjny USA 23.15 Cezar i Kleopatra - film historyczny USA 1.30 Szeryf 3 - serial sensacyjny USA 2.30 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Myszorki na prerii 06.20 Milusińscy 06.45 Mysz i Potwór 07.05 Wesoła Siódemka 07.30 Łebski Harry 07.50 ¦wiat Bobbiego 08.15 Piotru¶ Pan i piraci 08.35 Pinokio 09.00 Digimon 09.20 Potworne pomidory 09.40 Kleszcz 10.00 Gęsia skórka 10.30 Gęsia skórka 10.50 The New Addams Family 11.15 VR Troopers 11.30 Fantastyczna Czwórka 11.55 Obrońca dobra 12.20 X Men 12.45 Spiderman 13.05 Digimon 13.30 Letnie Kino 13.50 Letnie Kino 14.10 Letnie Kino 14.30 Letnie Kino 15.00 Jerry i paczka 15.20 Kleszcz 15.45 Farma Pełna Strachów 16.05 Szalony Jack, pirat 16.15 Inspektor Gadżet 16.40 Pinokio 17.00 Piotru¶ Pan 17.35 ¦wiat Bobbiego 17.45 Tajne Akta Psiej Agencji 18.00 The Simpsons 18.20 Jerry i paczka 18.45 Szalony Jack, pirat 19.05 Gęsia skórka 19.30 X Men 19.50 Spiderman 20.15 VR Troopers 20.35 Inspektor Gadżet 21.00 Liceum na morzu 21.20 Eerie, Indiana 21.40 Łebski Harry Animal Planet 6.00 Croc Files 7.00 Crocodile Hunter 8.00 Animal Allies 8.30 Vets in the Sun 9.00 Jeff Corwin Experience 10.00 Croc Files 11.00 Quest 12.00 Shark Gordon 12.30 O’Shea’s Big Adventure 13.00 Horse Tales 14.00 Born Wild 15.00 Wild Companions 16.00 Death of a Bison Bull 17.00 Keepers 17.30 Vets on the Wild Side 18.00 Forest Tigers - Sita’s Story 19.00 Shark Gordon 19.30 Croc Files 20.00 Animal X 21.00 Untamed Amazonia 22.00 Hi-Tech Vets 22.30 Emergency Vets 23.00 Animal Frontline 23.30 Animal Detectives BBC Prime 5.00 Learning From the OU 5.25 Learning from the OU: Mind Bites 5.30 Learning From the OU 5.55 Learning from the OU: Mind Bites 6.00 SuperTed 6.10 Monty the Dog 6.15 SuperTed 6.25 Playdays 6.45 Blue Peter 7.10 Get Your Own Back 7.35 SuperTed 7.45 Monty the Dog 7.50 Playdays 8.10 Blue Peter 8.35 The Wild House 9.00 Wildlife Specials 10.00 Barking Mad 10.30 X-creatures 11.00 Celebrity Ready Steady Cook 11.30 Celebrity Ready Steady Cook 12.00 Style Challenge 13.00 Doctors 13.30 Classic EastEnders 14.30 Doctor Who 15.00 SuperTed 15.10 Monty the Dog 15.15 Playdays 15.35 Blue Peter 16.00 Jeremy Clarkson’s Extreme Machines 16.30 Top of the Pops 18.00 Wildlife Specials 19.00 Rock Family Trees 20.00 Vanity Fair 21.00 The League of Gentlemen 21.30 Top of the Pops 22.00 Ruby’s American Pie 22.30 Smell of Reeves & Mortimer 23.00 Goodness Gracious Me 23.30 Later With Jools Holland 0.30 Learning From the OU 1.20 Learning From the OU 1.30 Learning From the OU 1.55 Learning From the OU 2.00 Learning From the OU 2.30 Learning From the OU 3.00 Learning From the OU 3.25 Learning From the OU 3.30 Learning From the OU 4.00 Learning From the OU 4.50 Learning from the OU: Pause 4.55 Learning from the OU: Mind Bites Cartoon Network/TCM 5.00 Fly Tales 5.30 The Moomins 6.00 Fat Dog Mendoza 6.30 Ned’s Newt 7.00 Scooby Doo 7.30 Tom and Jerry 8.00 Ed, Edd ’n’ Eddy 8.30 Sheep In The Big City 9.00 Dexter’s Laboratory 9.30 The Powerpuff Girls 10.00 Angela Anaconda 10.30 Courage the Cowardly Dog 11.00 Dragonball Z 11.30 Tenchi Muyo 12.00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 12.30 Batman of the Future 13.00 The Flintstones - Superchunk 15.00 Scooby Doo 15.30 Dexter’s Laboratory 16.00 The Powerpuff Girls 16.30 Dexter’s Laboratory Special 19.00 The Philadelphia Story 21.00 Ryan’s Daughter 0.10 Village of the Damned 1.30 Buddy Buddy 3.05 The Philadelphia Story National Geographic Channel 8.00 Bugs! 8.30 Return To The Wild 9.00 The Jungle Navy 10.00 Talon 11.00 Avalanche! 12.00 Piper Alpha 13.00 Vanished! 14.00 Bugs! 14.30 Return To The Wild 15.00 The Jungle Navy 16.00 Killer Instinct 17.00 Avalanche! 18.00 Piper Alpha 19.00 Brother Wolf 20.00 Jamu 21.00 Piranha! 21.30 Nzou 22.00 Big Snake 23.00 Kangaroo Comeback 24.00 Foxes of the Kalahari 1.00 Jamu